So Twisted
by Kashi.is.crazy
Summary: The lab, I tell you, is really a sick place run by a crazy old sadist. But don't take it from me - just read this story to hear my tale.


Kashi here; this story was written awhile ago

and man

/man

did it need to be rewritten.

SO, here it is, in all it's rewritten glory.  
Neo isn't mine.

* * *

I'm Twisted. Cynical, yeah, but that's not why Twisted is my name. _Honestly._

I'm a cybunny, and unlike a lot of Limited Edition pets on this site, I don't have some sob story in which_ I was thrown away in the pound to die when Morgan found me_, or _starving to death in the Haunted Woods_.

No, that isn't it.

I was originally a blue eyrie created for testing in the lab.

A…rather bleak existence, but what can I do?

I mean, I can't say I hate my owner for it – a pet should _never_ disrespect one's owner.

Back to the story (I'm a cybunny – I can jump topics like crazy…what do you expect?);

I was taken to the lab a day after being brought into this world.

What I saw was nothing like I expected. The entrance was somewhere on…well, I shouldn't tell you. I can get in an awful lot of trouble if I were to give it away.

_Rules, rules._

Anyhow, it was nothing but a small shack (on the outside, at least). However, when Morgan and I (the former being my owner – I've mentioned her before) walked in, we were immediately tackled to the ground and blindfolded. Whoever or whatever dragged us by our collars (Morgan's shirt, my furry neck) into the nothingness. After at least a minute of this treatment, they dropped us and roughly tore off our blindfolds. It was still pitch around us as we heard the heavy footsteps pad away. We sat in the dark for another 10 minutes (Morgan was in near hysterics; she is easily scared, and something like that sends her into fits), before the lights came on. They were blindingly bright, and it took another minute to get readjusted to the light.

12 minutes of our life wasted.

When we could indeed see again, we took it all in. This place…a secret lab filled with so many technological advancements…It was…beautiful. Or maybe, beautifully terrifying.

Should I have been scared?

A yellow scorchio crawled out from behind one of the machines. His hair was a messy gray mop on his head, and he had donned a pair of…hypno-glasses? They were spinning, at least, and I couldn't look him in the eyes without getting sick.

_- Round and round and round –_

Then it occurred to me that this was the mad scientist; the scorchio responsible for so many miracles and so many nightmares. Fear suddenly gripped at my chest, it's dagger-like fingernails raking across my lungs. Would I be made beautiful, like a graceful faerie, or would I become ugly and deformed? Would I turn to soot like my petpet, who had previously been a gruslen?

This would be a good time to point out that I had never been zapped by the ray before. I had no idea what to expect, either, because everyone else at my household (not that there were many there) had something different to tell me.

Dirt, the moronic brown lupe who dear old Morgan favored, said that it wouldn't do so much as tickle (that is, after the general shock of having the exact fiber of your being torn apart).

Avyii, a hissi whose docile nature was something of rarity in Morgan's house, told me that I would be ultimately changed forever (he had originally been evil to the core, but after being zapped disco, he gave up on that dream).

Pois, an aisha at the time, had never been labbed before (she would late be turned from girl to boy so many times we'd forget what she is).

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the scorchio walk up behind me and place his scaly mitts on my shoulders. He was, truthfully, a bent over old hermit, now that I could see him closer. His hair was not only messy, but knotted severely. His pale scales suggested that he had not seen sunlight for many years, and he stunk of mold and motor oil. He began to push me up to a large silver platform. A gun was pointed straight for it.

This was it. All of my legs locked underneath me, and I nearly collapsed from nerve alone.

Morgan smiled and told me it'd be fine.

I heard a loud clanking noise and suddenly, there was light. Nothing but light. All I could see was white. I was blind, I was blind. I felt something resembling petpetpets crawling underneath my skin, and I slowly opened my eyes (I was not aware I had closed them). Morgan was waiting at the foot of the platform, holding out her hand to me.

I had gained two levels. All was good.

For about a month we would make the journey to the small shack nestled away from society. For about a month, we wasted 12 minutes of our life for me to chance everything. For about a month, I leveled up and down, gaining strength, losing defense;

But one day, I wasn't so lucky.

We had been waiting for a bit longer than normal – the shadowy creature that would always drag us to the scientist's inner sanctum was late; he didn't show up until I had stumbled over a chair and had landed with a resounding THUNK.

After that little fiasco, we were dragged back to the scorchio, who had smiled at us, rotting yellow teeth giving him an even more sinister look.

I walked up to the platform on my own this time. I had no desire to go anywhere near that crazy old man that day. Sitting down, I waited for the inevitable blinding I always received. However, after I heard the clank that signified the starting of the machine, I screamed. There was no light. There was only darkness. I felt my bones cracking and my skin stretching in ways it had not been designed to. I felt as my spine broke inside of me, only to get longer and stretch out my skin further down my back. I felt tears running down my face. Was I crying? Could I cry?

I woke up at home, everyone standing over me. They all wore frowns that matched the silence in the room.

Morgan was crying.

What was wrong with me? Was I ugly?

I made an effort to sit up, and managed to get up half-way before Dirt grinned.

"Welcome to mansville!"

I stared at him, front legs giving out.

"What?"

My voice was lower. Why was my voice lower?

Dirt began laughing, and Pois slapped him on the back of his head.

I was…a _male_ now?

"That..That isn't funny!" I had choked out.

What was going on? It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

Kashi held out a package.

"Clothes – you tore yours back at the lab. They were too small."

I took the package with my beak silently, and managed to stand. I wasn't used to this body. Limping my way over to my room, I shut the door and didn't come out for the next two days.

On the third day, I returned to the lab. Who knew – I might become a girl again.

My ears were flat against my head as I struggled my way up the platform. I shrunk away from the scorchio when he tried to place his hands on my shoulder.

"Let's get this over with" I had said, sitting down. I heard the telltale clang and braced myself.

Darkness. There was darkness. And more pain. I felt something like my wings being sawed off, and I felt as the entire orientation of my body began to change. I felt the toes on my front legs elongate, and the legs they were attached to shorten. My spine again broke, only to set again moments later. The tears were back again. They were warm and comforting against the painful darkness that seemed to hold nothing but misery for me.

As the pain faded into nothing, I opened my eyes. Morgan was at my side, holding my hand.

_…hand…?_

I sat up, ignoring the jabs from all my bones. I tried to stand, but successfully crawled around on my hands and knees. My front legs were too short to walk normally…They were arms. I had arms, and fingers. I tried to bat my wings, but I felt nothing. My wings did not exist. I panicked and made an attempt to run over to a small mirror placed adjacent to the control panel. I fell over almost abruptly. My knees were bent the wrong way.

Of course, I'm bipedal now.

I slowly rose again and gripped onto Morgan's arm, as she saw my struggle and was trying to help. She walked me over to the mirror slowly, but I didn't see my reflection. I saw a lanky green cybunny with a pained expression written across his features. At first, I believed it to be one of the cruel scorchio's tricks. Perhaps the mirror was made to project what we least wanted to see. Maybe it projected the creature who had come in just before.

But I saw Morgan holding me up.

I let it settle in.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I began to shudder. Morgan held me tighter and gave a worried gasp.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What did you do to him!" She shouted at the sadistic scorchio.

Only

Nothing was wrong.

I was laughing.

A roar erupted from my lungs as my ribs felt as if they'd crack under so much pressure.

_Oh, the irony._

I was supposed to be a small, _happy rabbit. **Me**_? Surely you jest!

I felt Morgan flinch. My hysterics must be scaring her, I had thought.

"This," I gestured weakly to my body, the clothes I had been wearing hung loosely from my figure (my pants had fallen down already), "is so…twisted!"

I began to laugh hysterically once again.

I felt Morgan make a move to withdraw her hand, and I pulled away from her. Loosing my balance, I went face first into the mirror. My face was smooched up against the glass when I began to slide down. My legs were not strong enough yet for me to even stand on my own.

Pathetic.

I was still laughing.

"I'm," I took a faulty breath in, before melting into another fit of laughter, "going to be the worst cybunny ever."

"What?" Morgan was genuinely confused. I laughed even harder.

"I'll – I'll never be happy!" My laughter began to fade.

The scorchio was nice enough to lend us a wheelchair to get home. I wheeled up the front door (I was suddenly thankful that we had no stairs up to the porch, and that our neohome only had one story), and Dirt began to laugh again.

It wasn't his fault, though. He's a moron, not a jerk.

I sulked off to my room, and started out the window.

It was a very sunny day, especially for the Haunted Woods.

I began to laugh again.

"This…is all so…_twisted_!"

My lungs began to hurt as I laughed until I lost conscience.

When I woke up, it was dark out and Pois was calling for dinner.

I managed to wheel myself out of my room, when Dirt ran by. He skidded to a stop, and smiled at me.

"So, Twisted…You're gonna be the best little cybunny ever, eh?" and he took off again.

He had heard me last night, hadn't he?

But still…

_Twisted _had a nice ring to it.

* * *

After around a year of rehabilitation, I was able to walk again.

I wasn't allowed to go to the lab, because I was too valuable to lose.

However, Pois and Dirt were the right colors, and Morgan had gotten frustrated and pushed Avyii into a magma pool where he was promptly turned magma.

I had to go back to the lab.

And with that, I took my leave.

I returned as a desert cybunny, and later as a girl.

Pois left as a Xweetok, and a new pet came in to take my place as the lab pet.

So, here's to Misnomyr; good luck, you unlucky bird.


End file.
